1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a film treating apparatus which includes one or more rollers and a film treating method using the film treating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a process of manufacturing a flat panel display (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like, includes a process of bonding a driver integrated circuit (IC) or a flexible printed circuit (FPC) with a substrate by coating an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) on an edge of the substrate.
An ACF includes an adhesive binder resin and fine conductive particles evenly dispersed in the binder resin. The ACF may be thermally compressed, so that electrodes are electrically connected to each other with the conductive particles interposed therebetween. In addition, the binder resin may be cured by heating the ACF, so that a driver circuit can be fixed to a liquid crystal panel or a printed circuit board (PCB).